The Keyblade Duo
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Naruto and Kairi are two Keyblade apprentices about to take their Mark of Mastery Exam. Before they can complete it their Master disappears and Darkness consumes their home. The only clue they have is a slip of paper that says 'Protect the Seventh Princess.' Now armed with the Keyblades, they journey with the King's Mage, Captain of Knights, and Sora to save the worlds.
1. As One!

The Keyblade Duo

0

Naruto x Kairi

Sora x ?

Riku x ?

00

Author's Note

00

Didn't place enough thoughts on how I want to play this one out. I did know that Sora was and is still going to end up with a Keyblade though. I just wasn't sure what events I wanted to save and use, but I do have some concept ideas. The other ideas or original one I'll just save for the Aqua romance that will be featured in another story.

00

Story Start

00

The sky of the land contained a mixture of white void and grey, thin hollow clouds to reflect the mood. The water, that outer barriers of the gothic castle were like crystal, unnatural, frozen in time.

''We fight as one.'' The words softly left the mouth of the speaker. His tone, broken, filled with despair as well as pain. Pain that indicated his fleeting strength and will power that he once had. A fierce power and pride befitting of a lion had left him, so did his kitsune like cunning when it came to battle.

He felt…hollow.

_'We fight as one.'_

Those were the words they always spoke. Those were the words the two of them lived by and fought by. Ever since they were younger those very words they lived and fought by. They were best friends and partners. So no matter what, as long as they had light in their hearts they felt there wasn't anything they couldn't do. So what was one to do without the other? And when he lost her to the darkness he felt broken. For the first time in a long time, Uzumaki Naruto had given up.

Hot tears, filled with regret and shame dripped down from his eyes. He glanced up at the object a few feet away from him, reminding him of his failure. It was the Keyblade, the tool to keyblade users who hunted down creatures known as Heartless. Incarnations of darkness that consumed the hearts of people and worlds. This Keyblade was round and curved to the point of appearing harmless. One side of the hilt was formed in the shape of a breaking ocean wave, while the other was formed into a beige vine of sand that wraps around the shaft, resembling the coloring of sunset. The vine connected to a bouquet of colorful flowers, which form the teeth of the Keyblade. A red, silken Keychain connected the hilt to the Paopu Fruit token, a recurring symbol of the bond between them.

Kairi's Keyblade laid there without its master. He couldn't protect his best friend, he couldn't save the princesses, and worst of all he let Master Aqua Down. _'Protect the Seventh Princess._' the only clue that their master had given him.

The sound of stirring drew Naruto's attention. Slowly, Naruto lifted his head and watched the Beast limp past him, slowly making its way to the large doors of the Castle. It walked heavily, favoring its right leg, and clutched it's chest with a blood-stained paw.

Why was the Beast moving on? What made it so determined to keep going? Naruto wanted to know why it hadn't given up to lie on the cold stone ground as he had. Pushing himself to his feet, and drying his eyes Naruto walked slowly behind the Beast, catching up to it just in time to support it as it collapsed forward.

"Hey..." Naruto said softly. "You're hurt and if you move anymore you could worsen your injuries.''

This time, the Beast didn't respond with a roar, but looked up at Naruto curiously. "Why...why did you come here? I came to fight...for Belle." the Beast pushed himself to his feet. "And though I am on my own, I will still fight. I won't leave without her." the Beast took an unsteady step forward. "That's why I'm here."

Naruto paused as the Beast pushed on ahead. Still having the strength to push on despite all that happened. It reminded him of another promise he made to Kairi. That no matter what, no matter what they learned or went through they wouldn't give up. He couldn't give up. 'Kairi-chan.' he thought as he walked over to where her keyblade was. The memory of her scream and the darkness tearing through his mind. _'I won't...I won't let your sacrifice be in vain._' he thought as he wrapped his fingers around the grip. 'I won't let what they did to you...' he trailed off as he lifts up the keyblade. _'Happen to anyone else_.' he asked, feeling a surge of power. It was as if Kairi's presence was watching over him, by his side as he was able to summon his Keyblade. It was model after a key with a crimson orange hilt, a sharp black handle.

The object in his pocket, the Wayfinder, Kairi's star-shaped lucky charm began to glow. It hovered out of his pocket and over his keyblade. It soon merged and enveloped the keyblade, transforming it into a new shape. The Keyblade's shaft than displayed two hearts and its handle bears two angel wings with the keyblade's teeth fashioned in the shape of the Kanji for light. With both Keyblades in hand a new strength filled Naruto. ''We fight as one!'' he declared as he made way into the depths of the Hollow Bastion alongside the Beast to finish his mission.

0

Chapter End

0

This is a prologue. I wanted a crossover that wasn't Naruhina or crappy Yaoi. So here we are. XD. I hope you guys will enjoy what I have in mind for this great crossover which will feature a badass Kairi.

We also know no one else will do this pairing anyway so might as well be me right?


	2. On Destiny Island!

The Keyblade Duo

0

Naruto x Kairi

Sora x ?

Riku x ?

00

Author's Note

000

Naruto's Appearance: Clothing Wise Naruto wears an orange T-shirt with black lining and Black cargo pants with a zipper pouch on the right side and black zipper less shoes along with the Shodaime's necklace. (How it was recreated will be a plot point.) He has a short black jacket and a large scroll strapped to his back. (Which he isn't able to open. Another plot related thing.)

Kairi's Appearance: Her main clothes weren't exactly practical so I tweaked some changes of course. She wears white colored version of aqua's gloves along with the exact same type of shoes since both favor an agile type of combat style. She also wears a dark pink mini-dress with pockets on each side that reached down to her hips with a pair of black shorts.

000

Story Opening

000

Two young children are walking down along the beach side. The first was a young boy of about five years of age with spiky blond hair wearing a white shirt with a red spiral on it and black shorts. His complexion was of a very light tan and he had cerulean blue eyes and was wearing dark blue sandals of an unusual design. The other was a young girl with auburn hair, and unlike the boy's cerulean eyes hers was indigo. She is wearing a white apron-like shirt with blue flowers and a blue line across the chest, a pink skirt with a white line on it and large, white shoes with pink and purple lines on them. The girl is carrying the doll of a small orange animal of some kind and is following behind the boy by five feet.

(Kick things off by playing Rising Sun (Simple and Clean Rock Remix)

When you walk away

The children are slightly older. The girl is following behind the boy by four feet as they continued down to the beach to an unnamed location.

You don't hear me say

The children are about ten and nine years old respectively. The girl was slightly running after the boy, only three feet behind him.

Please, oh baby don't go

They age by two years, the boy is wearing a black t-shirt with orange cargo pants and the girl is wearing a black top with a violet skirt. She's two feet behind him with both of them moving at a jogger's pace.

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight

They age by two more years. Both of them running, the boy is wearing an open orange Jacket with a black T-shirt and pants. A green gem is hanging around his neck and the distance between him and the girl is only a feet. She's wearing a white top with a black one underneath a purple skirt hem, with a blue belt and white slip on shoes.

It's hard to let it go

The two of them are aged by two years once more. The blond is wearing an orange T-shirt with black lining and Black cargo pants with a zipper pouch on the right side and black zipper less shoes along with the Shodaime's necklace with his companion wearing a dark pink mini-dress with pockets on each side that reached down to her hips with a pair of black shorts. Both are running side by side, carrying key shaped weapons as a giant key hole of light appears and they both disappear into it.

The two of them then find themselves in a jungle area. Yellow lights began to illuminate the darkness all around them. They draw their Keyblades as the glowing golden orbs revealed themselves as Heartless. Some of them charged forward and jump in the area. Out of nowhere a shield flies around and smack into some of them, causing them to erupt into bursts of black wisps. Several more are knocked out of the air by lightning and fire. The boy and girl turned in surprise to see another boy of their age, with spiky brown hair along with an anthropomorphic duck in blue wizard's style clothing and an anthropomorphic dog with casual yellow slacks and green turtleneck joining them. Sharing a glance they all jolt in separate directions to fight the dark menace.

The blond haired boy suddenly finds himself on Destiny Islands, its land scape cloaked in darkness as he stands opposite of a white cloaked individual. The individual summons a scythe and they both charged each other with their weapons before both are enveloped in a bright flash.

The blond haired boy and auburn haired girl are standing back to back in a snowy landscape as three dark armored figures surround them. The boy said something to the girl who nods. They cross their Keyblades together and chant something as a bright power explode from them.

The three teens find themselves standing opposite of a silver haired teen. The brown haired boy and auburn girl says something to the silver haired teen who throws his arm to side. The blond haired boy says something as his two companions look at him in shock. The silver haired boy summons a bladed weapon and the other three teens arm themselves, looking quite reluctant.

A blue haired woman is shouting at a dark skinned man. She prepares to strike, only to be blind sided by the man in white. The man in white then attacks the dark skinned man with the blond haired boy and auburn haired girl showing up, quite confused.

A white hall forms around the blond and auburn haired girl and they're soon separated. The blond haired boy finds himself facing down a pink haired man with a scythe whose smirking at him. The blond runs forward and the man swipes with his scythe. The blond flies forward, dodging another swing from the scythe.

The auburn haired girl finds herself jumping and dodging lightning strikes from a blond haired woman. She runs forward and leaps over the woman who fires a widespread field of lightning and brings her weapon down.

The blond youth arms himself with a Keyblade as he walks into a portal. He suddenly finds himself surrounded by thirteen black cloaked individuals with golden eyes. His Keyblade disappears as he falls into darkness. Before he could completely slip in the image of his companion breaks through it with light and grabs his hand.

The older image of the blond and his companion are surrounded by various Heartless and Nobodies. Putting their hands over their hearts they say a chant as they are covered in armor.

A giant Heartless appears to attack them when a Keyblade goes soaring through the air and cleave it in two. They turned to see who its wielder when their body movements react awkwardly, suggesting they are shocked by its wielder.

Out from the sky a black giant creature appears, warping time and space. It appears in a canon with six seraph wings sprouting from its back as darkness began spreading across the expanse.

On the other far side all the other Key wielders and anthropomorphic characters prepare their weapons and charge forward. Freeze Frame.

000

Story Begins

000

A chain of tropical islands befitting of a calm tropical paradise was known by the name Destiny Islands. Yellow sandy beaches covered in exotic trees and shrubbery, with wooden constructions.

There were a few sights in Destiny Island, a small school. The Cove was at the back of another island converted into an obstacle course and a cave hidden behind the island's waterfall known as the Secret Place. One of the treasures of the island was a very rare fruit known as Paopu fruits, which legends said if the fruit is shared between two people they would be together forever.

On the open field of the island was a duo, both brandishing key shaped weapons. Both of them were panting heavily as they just finished a sparring session. ''Geeze, how do you guys do it every day?''

The duo turned around. There, standing with a coconut, was another boy. He was taller than the auburn haired girl, but shorter than the blond hair boy. He had semi-spiky brown hair with large yellow shoes, a white and black over-jacket as well as a red jumpsuit and a pair of white with yellow gloves with his signature crown necklace and crown chain.

''Mainly being awesome.'' The blond haired boy, Naruto answered before turning to his fellow weapon wielder Kairi who was rolling her eyes. ''What?''

''You're such a ham.'' she said before turning to Sora. ''So is the raft ready?'' she asked as Sora shook his head.

''Not yet...'' the boy answered. For some reason he and Rikku had in their heads they could get to new worlds in a raft with food supplies that wouldn't last a day let alone a long trip. ''Need to find some more logs with the raft.''

''I'm going to take a nap.'' Naruto said as he rose up his hand and waved bye.

''Don't oversleep like you always do!'' Kairi shouted after him with cupped hands. She sighed, placing her balled up hands on her hips and sighed. ''I swear, he's always running off. You know what I mean Sora. Sora?'' she turned and saw Sora crouching over a crab, poking at it with a stick. ''Sora!'' Sora cried out, startled at Kairi's shout resulting in him jumping up. ''Boys...'' she grumbled in a huff as she began walking away.

Naruto didn't know why, but he couldn't help but find himself heading to the special place after his nap. It was a simple tunnel in the rock of the large mountain that separated the two side of the island. The passage led into a cavern where tree roots partially hid the entrance. Naruto knew of this place as he, Sora, Rikku, and Kairi traveled in and out ever since he and Kairi separately arrived to the island. To this day there were still things he was trying to figure out about their pasts.

At the far end of the cavern was a single brown door of some sort. It had no door handle and everybody supposed that it was just there for decoration. The walls of the cavern were covered with vines and tree roots. What parts weren't covered with those has scrapes and scratches that created pictures and murals. They were the work of the children of Destiny Islands.

''Hey Naruto!''

''Shit Sora!" Naruto exclaimed as he jumped away. ''Don't do that,'' he snapped, clasping his chest as Sora rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

''Sorry, I was wondering if the master fisherman doesn't mind catching some fish?'' he asked as Naruto nodded. He didn't know why, but he seemed to have a gift for fishing. Which considering his attempts at carpentry were god awful along with his inability to draw he was glad that he had talent that allowed him to feed himself.

''Fine...'' he said as he left the cave. He didn't know why but he felt odd for a moment. He was about to go in, but that would mean an extra ten steps and those were not ten steps he felt like expending.

That night, Naruto found himself sitting beside Kairi watching the sunset as they did every night.

"Hey, Naruto." Kairi said quietly. "Have you noticed something about Riku? He's… he's changed…"

Naruto looked at her intently. "What do you mean?"

"Well…" she trailed off.

"Is something wrong?" he asked as Kairi clasped her hand.

''I'm just worried about him. He doesn't really hang out with us much anymore and he seems distant.'' she said and shook her head. ''I mean, it mustn't be easy being rejected.'' she stated, bringing up the fact that Riku wasn't chosen like them to be keyblade wielders.

''Oh come on, Sora wasn't chosen either and he's fine.'' speaking of said boy he was being happily chased by a flock of seagulls. Named Happy, Clappy, Smelly, Drumstick, and Peppermint respectively. ''Anyway our Mark of Mastery Exam is tomorrow. We should turn in early.''

''I suppose you're right.'' Kairi said as she made a motion to gather her bearings, before standing up and smoothing out her dress. ''Naruto...'' Kairi hesitantly called out to the blond in a gentle tone causing him to look at her. Suddenly changing her mind and letting out a nervous laugh. ''No...nothing, never mind. Just, goodnight.'' she said, her face looking rather scarlet before she hurried down the dock.

In another part of the Multiverse a not so happy Donald Duck stormed out of the castle quacking loudly as he reached the courtyard where the King's Knight Captain, Goofy, would be.

It wasn't all that long ago he was walking along in his mage's garb enjoying another peaceful sunny day. On his way to greet the King Mickey he came across an empty throne room and Pluto the yellow dog with a message from the king.

"Goofy!" Donald quacked. "Goofy, wake up! This is serious!" To the duck's dismay, the Knight Captain snored on, not even aware of Donald's predicament.

Not willing to wait any longer, with a quack Donald quickly used his mage's powers to summon a sphere of water that slammed down on Goofy's sleeping form splashing him awake.

Regardless of the fact that he had just been drenched awake, Goofy slowly rose to a sitting position and smacked his lips groggily. Finally, he noticed Donald. "Hey there, Donald. G'morning."

Donald wasted no time with pleasantries. "We've got a problem, Goofy, but don't tell anyone!"

"Queen Minnie?"

"No! Not even the queen!"

"Daisy?"

"No, it's top secret!"

"Pluto?" Goofy once again interjected, interrupting the white duck.

Donald hesitated, not sure whether or not they could tell Pluto. Finally, realizing how futile wondering about Pluto was, he quacked in frustration. "Not anyone, Goofy!"

Goofy seemed to look past the irritated Donald. "G'morning, ladies! G'morning, Pluto!"

Donald Duck froze. All this time he was… He turned around slowly only to find himself looking at a confused Queen Minnie and Daisy Duck. He quack-laughed nervously.

_Donald,_

_Sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin'! The stars are blinking, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind! I hate to leave you all, but I've gotta go check into it! The only ones who can help us are the ones who hold the Key. Look for a woman by the name of Aqua with deep blue hair.! I need you and Goofy to find them and stick with them, got it? We need that key or we're doomed! So got to Traverse Town and find our ol' buddy Leon. He'll be able to point you in the right direction._

_P.S. Will you apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks, pal._

Donald finished reading the letter aloud to Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, and, strangely enough, Pluto.

The entire group was silent. Finally, Donald's wife Daisy spoke. "What could this mean? I mean, what could be so terrible that King—"

"We'll just have to trust the king." Minnie said, cutting Daisy off. "He knows what he is doing."

"Gawrsh, I hope he's okay!" Goofy interjected.

Donald turned to Minnie. "Your highness, with your permission, I'd like to go and try to find the king and this 'key'."

"Thank you. Very much." Minnie said with a smile.

Donald turned to Daisy. "Daisy, can you take care of—"

"Yes, of course!" She exclaimed. "I'll keep the mages training! You'd just better come back soon!"

Minnie cleared her throat. "To chronicle your travels, he will accompany you."

Donald's face fell. Oh no… He thought to himself. Please don't let it be…

"Jiminy? Jiminy Cricket, where are you?" Donald quacked in dismay.

Down here!" On a nearby table, a small cricket with fancy clothes on was jumping up and down, waving to get their attention.

Jiminy jumped onto Donald's shoulder. "I have a good feeling that this adventure will be so grand! When we get back, I'll tell everybody our stories! And I can tell you some of my stories! Of how the time….'' with that said the trio was on their way to find the Keyblade holder.


	3. The Darkness Attacks!

The Keyblade Duo

0

Naruto x Kairi

Sora x ?

Riku x ?

00

Author's Note

000

Naruto's Appearance: Clothing Wise Naruto wears an orange T-shirt with black lining and Black cargo pants with a zipper pouch on the right side and black zipper less shoes along with the Shodaime's necklace. (How it was recreated will be a plot point.) He has a short black jacket and a large scroll strapped to his back. (Which he isn't able to open. Another plot related thing.)

Kairi's Appearance: Her main clothes weren't exactly practical so I tweaked some changes of course. She wears white colored version of aqua's gloves along with the exact same type of shoes since both favor an agile type of combat style. She also wears a dark pink mini-dress with pockets on each side that reached down to her hips with a pair of black shorts.

000

Story Opening

000

Two young children are walking down along the beach side. The first was a young boy of about five years of age with spiky blond hair wearing a white shirt with a red spiral on it and black shorts. His complexion was of a very light tan and he had cerulean blue eyes and was wearing dark blue sandals of an unusual design. The other was a young girl with auburn hair, and unlike the boy's cerulean eyes hers was indigo. She is wearing a white apron-like shirt with blue flowers and a blue line across the chest, a pink skirt with a white line on it and large, white shoes with pink and purple lines on them. The girl is carrying the doll of a small orange animal of some kind and is following behind the boy by five feet.

(Kick things off by playing Rising Sun (Simple and Clean Rock Remix)

When you walk away

The children are slightly older. The girl is following behind the boy by four feet as they continued down to the beach to an unnamed location.

You don't hear me say

The children are about ten and nine years old respectively. The girl was slightly running after the boy, only three feet behind him.

Please, oh baby don't go

They age by two years, the boy is wearing a black t-shirt with orange cargo pants and the girl is wearing a black top with a violet skirt. She's two feet behind him with both of them moving at a jogger's pace.

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight

They age by two more years. Both of them running, the boy is wearing an open orange Jacket with a black T-shirt and pants. A green gem is hanging around his neck and the distance between him and the girl is only a feet. She's wearing a white top with a black one underneath a purple skirt hem, with a blue belt and white slip on shoes.

It's hard to let it go

The two of them are aged by two years once more. The blond is wearing an orange T-shirt with black lining and Black cargo pants with a zipper pouch on the right side and black zipper less shoes along with the Shodaime's necklace with his companion wearing a dark pink mini-dress with pockets on each side that reached down to her hips with a pair of black shorts. Both are running side by side, carrying key shaped weapons as a giant key hole of light appears and they both disappear into it.

The two of them then find themselves in a jungle area. Yellow lights began to illuminate the darkness all around them. They draw their Keyblades as the glowing golden orbs revealed themselves as Heartless. Some of them charged forward and jump in the area. Out of nowhere a shield flies around and smack into some of them, causing them to erupt into bursts of black wisps. Several more are knocked out of the air by lightning and fire. The boy and girl turned in surprise to see another boy of their age, with spiky brown hair along with an anthropomorphic duck in blue wizard's style clothing and an anthropomorphic dog with casual yellow slacks and green turtleneck joining them. Sharing a glance they all jolt in separate directions to fight the dark menace.

The blond haired boy suddenly finds himself on Destiny Islands, its land scape cloaked in darkness as he stands opposite of a white cloaked individual. The individual summons a scythe and they both charged each other with their weapons before both are enveloped in a bright flash.

The blond haired boy and auburn haired girl are standing back to back in a snowy landscape as three dark armored figures surround them. The boy said something to the girl who nods. They cross their Keyblades together and chant something as a bright power explode from them.

The three teens find themselves standing opposite of a silver haired teen. The brown haired boy and auburn girl says something to the silver haired teen who throws his arm to side. The blond haired boy says something as his two companions look at him in shock. The silver haired boy summons a bladed weapon and the other three teens arm themselves, looking quite reluctant.

A blue haired woman is shouting at a dark skinned man. She prepares to strike, only to be blind sided by the man in white. The man in white then attacks the dark skinned man with the blond haired boy and auburn haired girl showing up, quite confused.

A white hall forms around the blond and auburn haired girl and they're soon separated. The blond haired boy finds himself facing down a pink haired man with a scythe whose smirking at him. The blond runs forward and the man swipes with his scythe. The blond flies forward, dodging another swing from the scythe.

The auburn haired girl finds herself jumping and dodging lightning strikes from a blond haired woman. She runs forward and leaps over the woman who fires a widespread field of lightning and brings her weapon down.

The blond youth arms himself with a Keyblade as he walks into a portal. He suddenly finds himself surrounded by thirteen black cloaked individuals with golden eyes. His Keyblade disappears as he falls into darkness. Before he could completely slip in the image of his companion breaks through it with light and grabs his hand.

The older image of the blond and his companion are surrounded by various Heartless and Nobodies. Putting their hands over their hearts they say a chant as they are covered in armor.

A giant Heartless appears to attack them when a Keyblade goes soaring through the air and cleave it in two. They turned to see who its wielder when their body movements react awkwardly, suggesting they are shocked by its wielder.

Out from the sky a black giant creature appears, warping time and space. It appears in a canon with six seraph wings sprouting from its back as darkness began spreading across the expanse.

On the other far side all the other Key wielders and anthropomorphic characters prepare their weapons and charge forward. Freeze Frame.

00

Story Start

00

When the Keyblade presented itself Naruto knew trouble was happening. The one thing that always happened when the tool of destiny presented itself. Using the boat and rowing with the oar furiously he made it to the adjacent island. He only stepped a foot on to the dock when a sharp hissed echoed in his ears and something sharp clawed at his face. He jumped back as he caught sight of the black, bugged creatures known as Shadows.

A basic heartless and weakest of the darkness. Several of them pulled together out of pools of darkness as they shot forward, moving in the same pools that made of their liquid form.

Taking the keyed weapon in hand Naruto shot forward with a powerful thrust as the creature exploded into black wisps. Spinning around the sharp edges of the weapon tore through another one of the bugged creatures. With the edges around his fingers entwined around the edge of the grip, he could easily spin to change the positioning of the blade to accompany the fighting style he would go with.

One by one the shadows continued to come as he tore through with a single hit. ''Damnit...they just won't let up.'' Naruto swore as he continued to move towards the inner sanctum of the beach. His kill count was soon going into the hundreds. He jerked his head, his attention drew to a sudden dark presence coming from deeper within the island. Suddenly, a whirling sound filled his ears and he dropped down, as an object whirl past him and lodge itself into the edge of the pier.

Naruto followed the direction where the weapon came from, and noticed a figure in a white robe at the edge of the pier. ''Who are you?'' Naruto demanded as he positioned the key in front of him in a defensive pose.

The Unnamed merely raised his hand as his weapon materialized in his hand. The distinct pattern of aura was like how a Keyblade user summoned their key, but something about it was off. The weapon's shaft was just as white as its user's clothing with a black curved blade with red rubies encrust into the shaft.

The Unnamed popped in front of Naruto with frightening speed as he swung down his scythe. Naruto let out a gasp as he swung the keyblade up and blocked the weapon. His legs started to buckle under the pressure of his foe's attack. Naruto gritted his teeth as his legs threaten to snap and the Unnamed's weapon began to glow with Light?

_''What?'' _he thought as he jerked to the side and stumbled away from the Unnamed's attack as the edge of the blade pierce the wooden boards. Though the Heartless began to appear again not giving him a moment's rest. He back flipped just as two of the creatures swiped at his legs, landing on his feet and left hand. Posing his Keyblade forward, an intense heat began to radiate from the point of his keyblade. A small flame materialized and then formed into a small sphere. With a chant of 'Fire', the small ball of flame shot forward, tearing through bits of Heartless. One's heat evaporated with an instant and another's lower body was torn through as it made its way to the Unnamed. The ball of the flame was within feet of the figure, before it evaporated into nothingness. The Unnamed yanked the scythe out of the bridge and began advancing towards Naruto, as the latter readied himself for whatever the Unnamed was going to throw at him.

''What is this?'' Kairi wondered, her eyes coming to rest on a large, white door obscuring the entrance to the secret place. Kairi jumped to the side as several Heartless appeared. _''No...how could they have gotten this far?'' _Kairi pointed her Keyblade to the sky. ''Thunder!'' Streams of lightning rained down from the heavens as the ant-shaped creatures were evaporated. _'I hope the others are okay.' _she thought as she left the secret place.

Sora rowed his boat towards the island. He was still awake due to the excitement of heading out to search for new worlds. He tied up his boat and ran down the dock. As he ran there was a hiss and something sharp clawed at his arm. He fell down in pain clutching it as the warm crimson blood seeped against his skin. The black, bugged creatures from his dream were appearing.

They closed in on him, but suddenly, a path opened up… the creatures were cut down by some kind of curved blade.

Sora's eyes widened. "R-Riku?"

Riku and Sora ran to the island. When they reached the bridge, Riku ran ahead, cleaving through any creatures that arose from the wooden deck. When he reached the island, he turned back to face Sora.

"The door has been opened…"

"What?"

"To the outside world! The door to it has been opened, Sora! This is our chance!" Riku exclaimed, his eyes shining with excitement.

"Riku, are you _crazy_? We have to find Kairi! Naruto and Aqua-San as well. We have to find them before… before…"

Riku's eyes locked to Sora's. "Once we step through, we may not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again! There is no turning back. But this may be our only chance! We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!"

The grass beneath their feet became a sickly black and familiar tendrils of that darkness began winding up Sora's and Riku's legs. "Riku?" Sora cried, fear inching into his voice.

Riku stared at him and promptly held a hand out for Sora to take. "Take my hand!" He said forcefully.

Sora reached out to grab Riku's hand, not sure what would happen if he did.

The tendrils of darkness covered Riku head to foot now and Sora noticed in horror that he was in no better condition. A flash of white light illuminated the area along with a shout. Then, in a flash, the darkness, along with _Riku_, disappeared.

_''Sora...you have to get up!''_

Sora slowly came too and looked up to his savior. ''Kairi?''

Sora staggers to his feet behind him, dazed and disoriented as he tries to recover from the darkness. More Darkness began sprouting out of the ground around them, surrounding them, sharp little talons ready to claw and rend, to tear and rip, to separate the master from her Keyblade. ''Stay close to me.'' Kairi said as she cast another Thunder spell, but several of the creatures turn into pools of darkness and seeped away from the attacks.

Kairi played it safe, waiting for the creatures to strike, lashing back with swift counters once their attacks proved feeble. Her style of combat was more refined, relying on patience and swiftness along with a heavy use of magic to make up for the lack of raw physical strength like her partner.

Sora though, with the feeble wooden sword in hand, valiantly tries to fight even though his blows have no more effect on the Heartless no more than a pebble against a rampaging lion. One Heartless lashes out and cuts the wooden sword in two. Though Sora could not give up. As he watched his friend slowly swarmed by Heartless he prayed, pleaded to be able to do something, anything at all. Suddenly an answer came from him as several of the creatures leaped at him and fire blazed from his palms, incinerating the Heartless in his hand, burning a clear path as the magic of Fire is born within him. The force and burst of the attack sent all the Heartless reeling back as such a power left a scorching path along the sand.

Even Kairi was surprised; the level of this fire far exceeding what she was able to do weeks after training. Was Sora a mage type with even more potential than her? It didn't matter at the moment, with the Key in hand Kairi's weapon tore through more of the creatures. By her side, Sora called on more of this fire as they do their best to find their missing friends. A sharp cry drew their attention to where the voice, undeniably Naruto's came from. They come across just in time to see him hurl back against the cold sand of the island. They both shout his name and run over to him, horrified by the number of gashes and deep cuts covering his unconscious body.

''Why you...'' Sora growled. ''Fire!'' he shouts, pouring his righteous fury into one all-encompassing blast. Being a novice magic user, he places far too much and drains himself as the Unnamed teleported from his spot to mere feet away from the trio. Firing a blast of light energy Sora was sent flying.

''Sora!" Kairi cried out to her friend before turning back into the figure in fury. ''No one hurts my friends.'' she says as she swipes upwards at the Unnamed, her strike blocked by the scythe as a fierce burst of magic sent Kairi falling back onto the ground.

''**Where there is Light there is Darkness.'' **the Unnamed spoke. **''Eliminate one and the other shall follow. With one dead the other keys are rendered useless.'' **the unnamed finish as he raised his scythe with the intent to kill only for a sphere of darkness to blast him from behind and causing him to stumble forward. The Unnamed turned to the black cloaked figure. Before one could challenge the other in a battle of dominance and destiny the entire world of Destiny Islands is consumed in Darkness. The winds blow, and lands are destroyed, trees uprooted, as everything faded to blackness.


	4. Arriving to Traverse Town!

The Keyblade Duo

0

Naruto x Kairi

Sora x ?

Riku x ?

0

Story Opening

0

Two young children are walking down along the beach side. The first was a young boy of about five years of age with spiky blond hair wearing a white shirt with a red spiral on it and black shorts. His complexion was of a very light tan and he had cerulean blue eyes and was wearing dark blue sandals of an unusual design. The other was a young girl with auburn hair, and unlike the boy's cerulean eyes hers was indigo. She is wearing a white apron-like shirt with blue flowers and a blue line across the chest, a pink skirt with a white line on it and large, white shoes with pink and purple lines on them. The girl is carrying the doll of a small orange animal of some kind and is following behind the boy by five feet.

(Kick things off by playing Rising Sun (Simple and Clean Rock Remix)

When you walk away

The children are slightly older. The girl is following behind the boy by four feet as they continued down to the beach to an unnamed location.

You don't hear me say

The children are about ten and nine years old respectively. The girl is slightly running after the boy, only three feet behind him.

Please, oh baby don't go

They age by two years, the boy is wearing a black t-shirt with orange cargo pants and the girl is wearing a black top with a violet skirt. She's two feet behind him with both of them moving at a jogger's pace.

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight

They age by two more years. Both of them running, the boy is wearing an open orange Jacket with a black T-shirt and pants. A green gem is hanging around his neck and the distance between him and the girl is only a feet. She's wearing a white top with a black one underneath a purple skirt hem, with a blue belt and white slip on shoes.

It's hard to let it go

The two of them are aged by two years once more. The blond is wearing an orange T-shirt with black lining and Black cargo pants with a zipper pouch on the right side and black zipper less shoes along with the Shodaime's necklace with his companion wearing a dark pink mini-dress with pockets on each side that reached down to her hips with shorts. Both are running side by side, carrying key shaped weapons as a giant key hole of light appears and they both disappear into it.

The two of them then find themselves in a jungle area. Yellow lights began to illuminate the darkness all around them. They draw their keyblades as the glowing golden orbs revealed themselves as Heartless. Some of them charged forward and jump in the area. Out of nowhere a shield flies around and smack into some of them, causing them to erupt into bursts of black wisps. Several more are knocked out of the air by lightning and fire. The boy and girl turned in surprise to see another boy of their age, with spiky brown hair along with an anthropomorphic duck in blue wizard's style clothing and an anthropomorphic dog with casual yellow slacks and green turtleneck joining them. Sharing a glance they all jolt in separate directions to fight the dark menace.

The blond haired boy suddenly finds himself on Destiny Islands, its land scape cloaked in darkness as he stands opposite of a white cloaked individual. The individual summons a scythe and they both charged each other with their weapons before both are enveloped in a bright glash.

The blond haired boy and auburn haired girl are standing back to back in a snowy landscape as three dark armored figures surround them. The boy said something to the girl who nods. They cross their Keyblades together and chant something as a bright power explodes from them.

The three teens find themselves standing opposite of a silver haired teen. The brown haired boy and auburn girl says something to the silver haired teen who throws his arm to side. The blond haired boy says something as his two companions look at him in shock. The silver haired boy summons a bladed weapon and the other three teens arm themselves, looking quite reluctant.

A blue haired woman is shouting at a dark skinned man. She prepares to strike, only to be blindsided by the man in white. The man in white then attacks the dark skinned man with the blond haired boy and auburn haired girl showing up, quite confused.

A white hall forms around the blond and auburn haired girl and they're soon separated. The blond haired boy finds himself facing down a pink haired man with a scythe whose smirking at him. The blond ran forward and the man swipes with his scythe. The blond flies forward, dodging another swing from the scythe.

The auburn haired girl finds herself jumping and dodging lightning strikes from a blond haired woman. She runs forward and leaps over the woman who fires a widespread field of lightning and brings her weapon down.

The blond youth arms himself with a Keyblade as he walks into a portal. He suddenly finds himself surrounded by thirteen black cloaked individuals with golden eyes. His Keyblade disappears as he falls into darkness. Before he could completely slip in the image of his companion breaks through it with light and grabs his hand.

The older image of the blond and his companion are surrounded by various Heartless and Nobodies. Putting their hands over their hearts they say a chant as they are covered in armor.

A giant Heartless appears to attack them when a Keyblade goes soaring through the air and cleave it in two. They turned to see who its wielder when their body movements react awkwardly, suggesting they are shocked by its wielder.

Out from the sky a black giant creature appears, warping time and space. It appears in a canon with six seraph wings sprouting from its back as darkness began spreading across the expanse.

On the other far side all the other Key wielders and anthropomorphic characters prepare their weapons and charge forward. Freeze Frame.

00000000

Story Start

00000

"Look, a star's goin' out!" Goofy pointed up at one of the many stars in the night sky.

Donald lowered his eyes and fixed his gaze on Goofy's face. "Come on, let's hurry."

Donald led the way, Goofy still looking wondrously upwards into the starry night sky. Donald and Goofy, along with the king's dog Pluto, had finally made it to Traverse Town. After all, the king had told them to go to there to find ''Leon". They'd given themselves a wardrobe makeover as to appear less suspicious to the civilians they were going to encounter.

This town was a place where those who lost their way could come to. There were three major districts, each filled with buildings of different kinds; inns, houses, stores, and even a gizmo shop.

The first district had the most shops in it. The red roofed houses always had their lights on at night. It was the entryway into the rest of the town. It was there that Donald and Goofy began their search.

Far from Traverse Town, in another world. Riku began to come too. Groaning, as he stood up and looked around. '_Where am I?_' He wondered as he looked around the abyss. He was standing on a stone platform surrounded by parted waves. Before him suspended in the air were platforms of ice. ''Sora!'' He called out. 'Kairi!'

Calling out to his lost friends he felt a sense of hopelessness. Unknown to him, far above the platforms was a figure cloaked in black was gazing down upon him.

Back in the Traverse town Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He winched as he felt something licking his face. ''Aah my head,'' Naruto said clutching his head. ''What the hell…'' He said as his vision cleared looking at his surroundings.

"Where am I?" he murmured as he gazed at his surroundings. He was most definitely in an alleyway. He got up and moved around the Garbage dump.

Suddenly the dog shot off out of the alleyway. ''Hey!'' Naruto said calling out to the Dog. He decided to follow after him sense it was better than doing nothing. He looked around in awe looking at the building and lights. He then saw the people and Kairi came to his mind.

Naruto continued out of the alleyway and into the town. "Traverse town." He softly mumbled to himself. He went into the nearest shop. He walked through the door and looked around the shop.

In the middle of the room was a black display case, filled with rings, charms, and bracelets. On the left side of the room was the counter. It stood out from the others, its surface being colored grass green and all. And there, behind the counter was a man in his mid-forties. He had thin blonde hair that stuck up vertically in an upside down V-shape. On the man's forehead was a pair of black goggles, the kind that pilots used to wear in the olden days. He wore a white shirt and baggy blue pants, with a yellow-orange utility belt wrapped around his waist. He stood as though surveying his shop, a toothpick dangling like a cigarette between his lips and his fists on either side of his hips.

"Hey there, how can I…" The man's face fell when his eyes set on Naruto. "Oh it's just you."

"Cid, Nice to see you too." Naruto remarked with a hint of sarcasm.

"What you doing out here kid?"

"The Heartless, attacked the island." Naruto admitted after a long, uncomfortable silence.

"Man, that's rough kid." Cid stated with a sympathetic look. "What about the others?"

"I don't know." He admitted. "Is Leon around?" he asked.

"Last I heard he was in another world. There's been talk of a new Princess of Heart in Wonderland."

Naruto closed his eyes, recalling what Aqua told him. "_Protect the Seventh Princess_!" he wouldn't fail the master. "Thank you old man." Naruto waved as he went out the door.

"Hey! That's Cid Damnit! Not old man." Cid than began grumbling about disrespectful kids.

Naruto walked up a set of stairs and turned left. That led to the Second District. "You're early."

Naruto spun and sure enough it was Leon. "Leon, Destiny Island was attacked."

He was clad almost completely in black, from his black leather boots to his black leather jacket. His pants, black in color, were tied to him by a series of black and brown belts wrapped around his waist. Similar brown belts were wrapped around his lower left arm, though they were obviously smaller in size. His hands were tucked snugly in a pair of black leather gloves. An off-white shirt could be seen from underneath his jacket, making the man's lion-shaped pendant more visible. The symbol on the pendant was also found embossed in red on the sleeves of his jacket. His jacket collar stuck up vertically, as though there was cardboard inside of it. The man's spiky brown hair shaped itself around the collar as it hit his shoulders, his bangs over his baby blue eyes.

"Come to the Inn." He simply said. Naruto was about to follow when he heard a woman's scream. His blood chill as a woman fell forward from behind of the building, covered in scratches.

Naruto immediately jumped to action, running over to save her. She was pale and looked like she saw death itself. Just then a figure appeared. Out of the pool of darkness it was more of those bug creatures. It shoved his arm through the woman's back as she gave a blood curdling scream. It was too late, the creature then ripped out her heart as the woman fell dead. The creature then swallowed the heart whole.

"Damn you," Naruto roared as the Key Blade flickered to life. Its blade sharpened as he sliced the creature in half. It dispersed in a black wispy smoke.

"The Heartless must have tracked you here." Leon suggested as Naruto shook his head.

"No, I was sure I cloaked my…" he suddenly jumped to a conclusion. "Kairi!" he exclaimed. "They must sense her. We have to hurry!" Naruto exclaimed as he hurried on to track his friend.

In another part of Traverse town Donald threw open the doors into the district and looked around. Goofy followed Donald into the district. He put one gloved hand to his forehead as he surveyed the area.

"Doesn't look like the key holder is here," Goofy muttered, somewhat disappointed.

Donald folded his arms over his chest and began to tap one webbed foot impatiently on the ground. He glared up at Goofy. "Keep looking!" he quacked.

Wordlessly, Goofy obeyed his feathered friend and walked further into the district, keeping his eyes peeled. Donald followed soon after.

Naruto scoured over the area, fighting shadow after shadow. He was covered in a few scratches from the creatures. The scratches were superficial, but they hurt none the less. He poured out a potion and drunk it as he surveyed the area. It seemed like he cleared out the heartless for now and moved to the next area.

Donald and Goofy emerged from the back door of the Gizmo shop and looked around. Seeing a ladder leaning against the wall, Goofy walked toward it and looked up. It looked pretty broken. Donald walked down the little alleyway in the opposite direction and straight to edge of the ledge.

"Not here, either," Donald groaned.

Goofy sighed and scratched his head. "This could take a while…"

The Third District looked like the second one just smaller. He walked further in only to be surrounded by another group of shadows. Naruto raised his key blade into the air. With a cry of Thunder, sparks of electricity crackled from the blade before shooting up and showering down on the creatures.

One of the creatures sunk into the ground, avoiding the array of magic. It quickly reformed and charged Naruto. The blond held out his hand, focusing his thought on the sensation of heat, drawing out his energy and pushing it outwards. A ball of flame erupted from his hand as it incinerated the creature.

"Slowdown will ya!" a voice shouted to him. Naruto turned as a figure dropped down from an awning. "I can't believe the great ninja has been reduced to delivery girl."

Said young woman had a forest green shirt that was cut off below her stomach with light brown short belaying a slender figure. She was probably no older than seventeen will short black hair. Her overall figure was rather slim with lean legs with faint layer of muscles on her body defining her athleticism. "I'm pretty sure great ninja don't announce their presence Yuffie."

"Oh lay off Fishcake," Yuffie teased as Naruto growled, his face burning red. "Now if you're done running around, there's someone waiting for you at the Inn."

That was all Naruto needed to here as he took off towards the Inn.


	5. Figuring Out the Situation!

The Keyblade Duo

0

Naruto x Kairi

Sora x ?

Riku x ?

0

Story Start

0

"Okay, so you know that there are many more worlds than just your world and this one, right?" The woman named Aerith asked.

Donald quacked and then nodded. "But they're supposed to be a secret!" Goofy added, his hands covering his mouth like he was sinning just by talking of them.

"They've been a secret because the worlds were never connected. Until now. When the Heartless came, everything changed…"

Meanwhile in the Inn Naruto had come across the friend Yuffie mentioned. While it wasn't Kairi he was glad Sora was safe. "Someone or something has aroused the Heartless. Master Aqua told us the darkness had been restless lately which was why Kairi and I were going to be given our Mark of Mastery Exam. I didn't think it had gotten that bad."

"And you have no idea who the weirdo in white was that attacked you?" Yuffie questioned.

"No, the bastard was just toying with me." Naruto angrily answered. He wasn't angry at Yuffie, but just remembering his defeat caused his blood to boil. He was supposed to become a faster. A fact that may have been stroking his ego a bit, though the defeat left him with a bitter pill to swallow.

"What matters now is taking control of the situation." Leon said sternly and then continued with his statement. "If Kairi is here it'll only be a matter of time until we find her. She can defend herself unlike most of the inhabitants of Tranverse town. The number of fighters that are capable of defending against the Heartless are one in a thousand. We have to find and seal the Keyhole."

"I'll have that done in no time!" Naruto announced as he stood up. "We just have to cleave a path through the Heartless. Master Aqua once mentioned this town being the center of the world henceforth finding the Keyhole should be no problem."

"Oh, before we forget, you ever heard of a guy named Ansem?"

"An-sem?" Goofy asked, pronouncing the word slowly.

"He was studying the Heartless. He recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report." Aerith said softly, as if saddened by something.

"Gawrsh… can we see it?" Goofy asked, scratching his head.

"No. Ansem hid it somewhere." The brunette answered.

"Hid it?" Donald inquired.

"On some world. I don't know which."

"Maybe the King went to find 'em!" Goofy cried loudly, causing Donald to glare at him and Aerith to laugh softly.

"Yes, those were my thoughts exactly."

Goofy looked at Donald. "We've got to find him quick!"

Donald nodded but then sighed. "First we must find that 'key'!"

"That's right, the Keyblade." Aerith stated.

Donald saw Pluto scratching at the door that led to the next room over and he rolled his eyes. "Goofy, do something to keep that dog busy!"

"It's at the tip of my tongue. That name, is so familiar." Naruto finally gave up in frustration. The memory was right there but something was blocking it out.

"Why? How did all of this happen!?" Sora angrily exclaimed. "What about my parents? Everyone back on the island? Are they all gone forever? All because of some stupid creatures who live on instinct?"

"I wish I could tell you man, I really do." Naruto sincerely answered. "Not everything that falls into darkness is lost forever. Master Aqua herself was lost in darkness, but she told Kairi and me one day that one day a path to the world of light opened. She was able to sustain herself because the strength in her heart. As long as we have strength in our hearts, nothing is lost."

Naruto's words did little to pacify Sora. "You'd better prepare yourself. The Heartless will find us soon." Leon announced.

"Prepare myself?" Sora wondered aloud, wondering what he had gotten himself into.

"To fight for your life. Do you think you can handle it?"

Sora opened his mouth to reply, but Yuffie's cut him off. "Leon! Look!" They whipped around to look at Yuffie and found that a solider Heartless had risen from the ground. Faster than he could blink Naruto cleaved it in two.

"Yuffie, go!" Leon yelled while pointing at the door that led into the adjoining room. She nodded and ran towards it.

When Goofy had no luck getting Pluto away from the door, Donald quacked in frustration and walked over to the yellow dog. "Now listen here, you stupid dog. If you don't stop with the distractions, I'll—" Suddenly Pluto jumped away from the door. However, before Donald could ponder the reason why, the door flew open quickly and flattened Donald against the wall.

"Yuffie?" Aerith asked when she burst into the room.

"The Heartless are attacking!" Yuffie cried as she ran past Aerith and out of the room. Aerith quickly followed, forgetting all about Donald or Goofy.

"Sora, come on! You have to be ready to fight!" Naruto shouted at the boy, snapping him out of his stupor.

Sora looked ahead as more soldiers materialized. He watched as their yellow eyes drew away from the crowd in general and focused on Naruto and the Keyblade. A sort of coldness emanated from the boy, as his anger channeled into a state of tranquil vengeance unlike the fiery explosion back on the island. The air around him became cold as a thin sheet of frost covered his hands.

On instinct small chunks of ice and snow erupted from his hand, piercing the creatures. The Heartless exploded into colored wisps of yellow, violet, and black. "Ready as I'll ever be!" He said. At least he knew what he could take his anger out on.

"Then let's go!" Leon yelled before slamming the gunblade into the ever arriving creatures, sending one of them crashing through the window and out into the alleyway below.

"Kairi's gonna be pissed. You got a second element much faster than she did." Naruto joked, interjected humor into the tense situation. "Let's go!" he exclaimed as he jumped out of the window after Leon. Sora was right behind him as he leaped out of the window out to the streets below.


End file.
